big_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas is the protagonist of ThomasTales. He is best friends with Merlin. Bio In his initial appearance, he was trying to do his Martin Luther King Jr. speech to promote ThomasTales, though interrupted by Merlin. Thomas and Merlin later helped out Natalie when she was scared of Paxton. They told her that she doesn't have to be afraid because The Lord is the biggest. He also narrated the stories of Flibber-o-Loo, James and the Giant Red Balloon, Sir Topham Hatt and the Big Building!, King Merlin and the Truck, The Ballad Of Little Merlin, A TUGS' Tale, Saint Nick: A Story of Joyful Giving, Piscosito - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Voodlerella and Lenny and the Lost Birthday. Personality Thomas is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Merlin. He is described by Matt Vischer as his inner Mr. Rogers. Thomas is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times, especially during the What Have We Learned song. He tries to keep things maintained and likes it consistence as it was. However, he gets frustrated when things don't go well, such as when he see what the of ThomasTales might be if robots take over, and when he wanted to tell a story of Jorgen and his pet monkey in A TUGS' Tale. Thomas is often a deadpan snarker, and he doesn't like taking jokes seriously, especially from Merlin and Qwerty. He often has his moments where he's often out of character, and he is sometimes devious and manipulative. Regardless, Thomas is very calm and nice. Physical appearance and abilties Thomas is a blue tank engine with red lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tanks in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Over the years, his body took from being elastic to more engine-like consistency. Since ThomasTales in the Apartment, he gained blue eyes. Thomas is known for working as a chemist and likes painting. Flimography Filmography. Episode Absences *Merlin-Man and the Devious Diesel *Nia... The Engine Who Became A Princess *Snow Right (with the exception of his cameo in "TUGSrella") *Plant-demonium! *Spacegine Voice Actors *Matt Vischer Trivia *Thomas' favorite pastime is practicing his acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. *According to the official Jonas website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been a doctor, a teacher, or a guidance counselor. *In the Qubo series, he is allergic to shellfish. *He was at one point going to be called Tommy. But Matt Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *Thomas is a rare engine in the series because he is a tank engine. *Thomas is voiced by Matt Vischer, the creator of ThomasTales. *People mistaken Thomas to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "blue." *Thomas has never been a bad guy unless one counts James the Kindly Splendid Engine. *He is one of the few characters to go to jail as he had committed tax fraud, the church wasn't too happy about it! Despite this, he has been a sheriff a couple of times. *Thomas' first appearance was in a short screen test called, "ThomasTales Promo: Take 38", one year before Where's Thomas When I'm Frightened? was released. In it he gives a speech on the kitchen countertop about why the world needs ThomasTales, Merlin also appears in the video where he's in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Matt Vischer and Tyler Nawrocki on the "Sir Topham Hatt and the Big Building!" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2003/2004 VHS of "Where's Thomas When I'm Frightened?" as well as its 2003 Limited Edition DVD release. *Thomas, Joe and his parents are the only blue tank engines in the show so far. *Thomas has sensitive skin (Thomas' Vacation), and he faints at the sight of engine juice (though the latter fact might be acting). *Thomas keeps a lot of plants in his house, the most notable is his fern Raymond (Thomas' Vacation) See Also *Thomas' Design Evolution *Costumes Gallery ThomasRWS.png ThomasandGordon1.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png AScarfforPercy65.png Granpuff78.png ByeGeorge!84.png JackJumpsIn17.png What'stheMatterwithHenry_7.png ThomasToTheRescue46.png ThomasandtheRainbow16.png EdwardStrikesOut9.png DreamOn81.png TheManintheHills34.png 01E54E5E-5BE8-47B5-85DB-B3C179DC7EDB.png 4D6D4FA4-76D8-41FD-8340-AC40667E502C.png D75F58D1-502A-43E5-9605-BF1DDC3E5C7B.png D13F5D67-479F-490C-9982-41BFB5E3080F.png EFA3C5D8-425F-4457-B0F1-39259498167A.png F0FECE20-AC35-4443-B679-81A9EC27CDA8.png 920C1BA8-5BEA-41D4-8B66-B2DEE3ED5AC5.png 1359C461-16D4-4709-B753-18435EE2673B.png FD676828-5165-4B4E-BCD9-F2DF4014455A.png B6B23CAA-6D3E-464A-9727-3385176E1EEA.png Category:ThomasTales characters